La famille Hamato
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: [Je ne sais pas faire de résumé!] Histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis hier soir: Essayer d'imaginer l'histoire des Tortues Ninjas de 2012 avec quelques variantes!
1. 1: Sauver ma fille et perdre l'un de mes

La famille Hamato

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: [Je ne sais pas faire de résumé!] Histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis hier soir: Essayer d'imaginer l'histoire des Tortues Ninjas de 2012 avec quelques variantes!

Chapitre 1: Sauver ma fille et perdre l'un de mes fils

Quinze ans en arrière:

Yoshi Hamato et Tang Shen vivent une vie simple et heureuse. La famille s'est agrandie en accueillant Miwa, bébé très souriant.

Malheureusement un an après la naissance de la petite Oroku Saki détruisit la famille: Tang Shen perdit la vie en voulant protéger son enfant après que son mari soit bloqué.

Ce fou d'Oroku a provoqué un incendie afin de séparer les membres de la famille. Ce qui marcha à moitié.

Alors que le Shredder, brûlé au visage, rendant son œil droit aveugle, quitte la demeure de la famille Hamato une chose inouïe se produisit.

Malgré que le bruit de l'incendie recouvre tous autres bruits, Yoshi Hamato réussit à se libérer, courut vers son ennemi en hurlant son nom.

Surprit, le Shredder se retourna. Révélant qu'il tient dans le creux de son bras droit…Miwa! Bien que blessé le père de l'enfant se battit avec rage et désespoir.

Allez savoir comment le père réussit à récupérer sa fille dans ses bras, courant vers une sortie. Une fois sortis de la maison en flammes Yoshi Hamato ne se retourna pas, sachant que son ennemi le poursuivrait.

Et il eut raison de le faire. Sortit lui aussi de la bâtisse en feu Oroku Saki hurla le nom de son rival en le maudissant, jurant de le retrouver et de le tuer lui et sa fille.

Le père et l'enfant quittèrent le Japon pour aller vivre au Etats-Unis. Durant 5 ans Yoshi et Miwa Hamato purent vivre comme n'importe quelle famille normale jusqu'au jour où ils apprirent que le Shredder avait posé le pied sur le sol Américain, les recherchant avec comme seul objectif: Les tuer.

Il n'existait pas de solution, car changer de nom de famille ne leur sauverait pas la vie, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux. Oui, oui, même la petite Miwa était d'accord avec son père bien que l'idée de quitter ses amies d'école lui faisait mal au cœur.

Ils devaient vivre cachés. Mais où? La réponse fut donnée par la petite fille, bien que l'idée d'y vivre la répugne: Les égouts.

C'est ainsi que le père et la fille quittèrent leur petite maison pour aller vivre dans les égouts en apportant quelques affaires pour faire croire à un déménagement. En réalité, ils se firent passer pour morts afin que personne ne sache la vérité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils durent trouver un coin assez grand où il serait facile de vivre comme une vraie maison…avec certaines choses manquantes à une vraie maison! Mais ils trouvèrent…

Un mois plus tard ce qui devait arriver arriva. En descendant dans les égouts après avoir fait des courses et acheter une nouvelle poupée à sa fille Yoshi Hamato découvrit 4 bébés tortues marchant dans un étrange liquide vert. Miwa fut présente lorsque son père fut transformé en rat et que les 4 bébés atteignirent une taille d'enfants de 1 an.

Il fallut à la petite fille trois jours pour comprendre que jamais (peut-être?) son père ne reprendrait forme humaine. Elle accepta la présence des bébés tortues en les considérants comme ses petits frères.

Ce fut elle qui leur fabriqua leur bandeau de couleur.

L'aîné fut baptisé Leonardo qui reçut un bandeau bleu mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus.

Le cadet reçut le prénom de Raphaël qui reçut son bandeau rouge sans savoir que cela allait très bien correspondre avec son caractère enflammé.

Le 2ème cadet s'appela Donatello qui reçut son bandeau de couleur mauve.

Le benjamin reçut le prénom de Michangelo et un bandeau orange.

Deux ans après l'adoption Yoshi Hamato accepta de se faire appeler Splinter par ses enfants. Durant cette année le père de Miwa apprit à ses fils adoptifs l'art du ninjutsu afin qu'ils puissent acquérir le même niveau que sa fille, alors âgée de 6 ans.

Bien entendu les débuts ne furent pas faciles pour les 4 tortues, mais avec la patience et l'amour de leur grande sœur et de leur père ils arrivèrent à suivre l'entraînement.

Mais comme tout le monde le sait le bonheur n'arrive jamais seul. Trois semaines plus tard dans la soirée alors que Miwa terminait de faire les courses, elle eut la surprise de reconnaître l'aura de l'un de ses frères!

Se trouvant dans une ruelle déserte, elle appela le propriétaire de l'aura.

-Inutile de te cacher! Père va être furieux! Leo!

L'enfant tortue sortit de l'ombre, la tête basse, l'air penaud. Miwa fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi l'aîné de ses petits frères est-il sorti des égouts? Elle lui posa la question.

-J'ai perdu un pari avec Raph. répondit l'enfant au bandeau bleu.

_J'aurais du le deviner._ pensa-t-elle.

-Tu sais pourtant que Père déteste les paris. demanda l'aînée. Qu'avez-vous parié?

-Raph ne me pensait pas capable de te suivre sans que tu ne sentes ma présence. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu parier, mais quand il m'a traité de poule mouillée, j'ai parié.

Miwa Hamato secoua de la tête. Ses frères n'ont que 1 an et déjà Raphael montre un caractère difficile bien qu'au début on pourrait penser qu'à son âge cela est impossible.

-Tu vas le dire à Père, Neesan°? releva la tête l'enfant, inquiet.

-Si je cache quoique ce soit à Père il ne sera pas content, autant lui dire dès notre retour afin qu'il puisse prendre la bonne décision.

Leonardo acquiesça, honteux d'avoir parié avec son cadet au bandeau rouge. S'avançant vers sa sœur les deux enfants ne furent plus qu'à 10 pas d'une bouche d'égout qu'ils sentirent une aura étrangère et malveillance derrière eux.

Se retournant dans un bel ensemble les deux enfants virent un homme recouvert d'une armure. Miwa le reconnut sans mal bien que cela soit la première fois qu'elle le voit en chaire et en os.

-Shredder! cria-t-elle de colère et de peur.

N'ayant jamais entendu ce nom l'enfant tortue tourna la tête vers son aînée, curieux.

-Qui est-ce Neesan? demanda Leo en s'agrippant à la jambe gauche de Miwa.

Miwa ouvrit la bouche, mais Oroku Saki la devança.

-Neesan? répéta-il avec un sourire de fou. Ce fou de Hamato a adopté des créatures telles que celle à tes côtés Miwa?

En entendant son prénom de la bouche de l'assassin de sa mère Miwa frissonna. De dégout mêlé à la colère et à la peur.

-Leo. murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ne capucins quamprimum Oroku Run est Pater°°.

-Quid facies°°°? demanda la petite tortue inquiète.

-Ego te, Pater, et averterunt commodum ire cherhcher. répondit la petite fille. Sub hoc praetextu vos, purus°°°°?

Leonardo regarda sa soeur avec peur. Se plaçant devant elle, il ne l'écouta pas quand elle lui demanda à ce qu'il recule, qu'elle ne craignait pas d'affronter le Shredder...mais Leo ne l'écouta pas, sortant ses katanas jumeaux.

C'est sous les yeux étonnés de Miwa que Leonardo réussit à détourner l'attention de l'adulte sur elle pour qu'il la porte sur la petite tortue.

Si le Shredder est un homme qui a de longues années d'expérience, Leonardo est plus agile, plus malin et...complétement inconscient.

C'est à contre-coeur que Miwa se dirigea vers la bouche d'égout qu'elle referma derrière elle. Courant le plus vite possible, en appelant son père à l'aide, elle arriva au repaire très essouflée où ses petits frères et son père remarquèrent la pâleur inhabituelle de son tient.

La petite fille expliqua à son maître et père que Leonardo est entrain de se battre contre Oroku Saki. Le sang de Yoshi Hamato ne fit qu'un tours, il ordonna à ses enfants de rester au repaire pendant qu'il irait chercher l'enfant tortue au bandeau bleue.

Mais trop tard. Quand il arriva à la surface la seule chose que le rat humanoïde trouva après avoir longuement cherché et appelé son fils aîné fut le bandeau de ce dernier. Déchiré et couvert de sang.

L'ancien humain se mit à la recherche du corps de Leonardo, mais ne le trouva pas. Le coeur détruit, il retourna sous la surface afin d'annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il devina que les 4 autres enfants lui poseront beaucoup de questions, mais il sera incapable de leur expliquer.

Car l'ignorance est la pire des souffrances.


	2. 15 ans après

_**En remerciant du fond du cœur ceux et celles qui ont lu mon histoire!**_

_**Voici la traduction demandée par **__**Red Butterfly!**_

_**° « Neesan » signifie « Grande sœur » en Japonais pour ceux ou celles qui se poseront la question!**_

_**°° « Leo. **__**Va prévenir Père que Oroku Saki est ici.**__** »**_

_**»**_

_**°°° « Que vas-tu faire? »**_

_**°°°° « Je vais le distraire. Cours le plus vite possible afin d'avertir Père. Et sous aucuns prétextes, ne te retourne pas. »**_

Chapitre 2: Quinze ans après

En se réveillant au ce matin de mars Yoshi Hamato sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Car aujourd'hui cela fait 15 ans qu'il a adopté ses fils adoptifs, mais cela fait 12 ans que Leonardo est mort.

Sans quitter son futon le rat humanoïde se rappelle des pleurs de ses enfants quand il était rentré au repaire avec le bandeau de la petite tortue aux yeux bleus, certes il avait demandé à ses enfants de prier afin qu'un jour Leo refasse surface.

Durant toute une année entière les enfants ont prié pour le retour de leur frère bien aimé tandis que leur père s'était mit à sa recherche chaque soir, mais rien ne se passa.

C'était avec regret que le père de famille avait déclaré que Leonardo devait être mort. Bien sûr aucuns des 4 enfants ne voulaient y croire, étant persuadés que Leo reviendrait à la maison.

C'est l'âme emplie de tristesse et de chagrin que les premiers à se résoudre à la mort de la petite tortue aux katanas jumeaux furent Miwa, Donnie et Raph (se sentant coupable). Mikey refusait d'y croire, essayant de convaincre ses frères et sa sœur que Leo était vivant, par tous les moyens il essayait que sa famille retrouve le sourire et garde l'espoir. En vain.

La vie avait reprit son cours. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur qui observerait la petite famille il penserait qu'ils agissent comme n'importe quelle famille vivant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui est faux, totalement faux.

Car si Michangelo est le joyeux luron de la fratrie, Miwa la grande sœur douce et patiente, Donnatelo le génie de la famille et Raphael la tête brûlée, tous les 4 se sont fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier Leonardo.

En quittant sa chambre après s'être habillé Yoshi Hamato se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara une tasse de thé. Regardant l'horloge murale, il devina que sa fille doit s'entraîner durement.

Une heure plus tard la porte du dojo s'ouvrit sur Miwa et Raphael. Le rat humanoïde fut surprit de voir son fils aîné en sortir, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Observant ses enfants l'ancien humain remarqua à quel point sa fille est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Miwa est âgée de 21 ans, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à sa défunte mère.

Excellente ninja, son père l'a nommée cheffe le jour de ses quinze ans. Elle fit la promesse solennellement à son père de toujours protéger ses frères, d'être une bonne cheffe et de rester fidèle à son choix de vie.

Raphael avait exprimé son désaccord, certes il adore sa sœur aînée, mais il ne digère pas le fait d'obéir à une femme. Miwa lui prouva le contraire en le battant. Mais cela ne suffit pas, la tortue au bandeau rouge ne rate pas une occasion de ne pas obéir ce qui est source de disputes entre les deux aînés…bien que Miwa reste calme devant les explosions de colère de son cadet.

Contrairement aux autres jeunes femmes de son âge Miwa ne s'est pas rendue à l'école car c'est son père qui lui a apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, ainsi que ses frères. Lors des entraînements afin que ses cheveux ne puissent être une source pour l'attraper de la part de ses frères elle les porte mi-longs.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison? sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère en rangeant son ninjatō à sa taille. Un entraînement matinal n'a jamais tué personne, Otoutosan°.

Raphael grommela quelque chose incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine ils aperçurent leur père et maître buvant une tasse de thé.

Sur la table déjà dressée se trouve une montagne de gaufres, du sirop d'érable, différents pots de confiture et du sucre en poudre ainsi que les tasses des enfants de Maître Splinter.

Pas -Kon'nichiwa. Miwa sera Salua sur les pentes.

Son frère l'imita de très mauvaise humeur puis s'installa à table où se trouve sa tasse.

-Bonjour mes enfants. sourit Yoshi Hamato. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement, ma fille?

-Très bien, Père. lui rendit-elle son sourire. Rapahel fait des progrès, seule sa colère reste encore présente.

Le cadet attrapa une gaufre, la recouvrit de sirop d'érable puis mordit dedans, ne cachant pas à son aînée qu'il la foudroya du regard. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention.

_Raph est borné, colérique, exécrable, limite blessant._ pensa-t-elle. _Mais il reste mon frère et je l'aime lui et son foutu caractère!_

Alors que la jeune alla s'asseoir, une chose retient son attention.

-Mikey et Don dorment encore? demanda-t-elle à son père.

L'ancien humain acquiesça. La jeune femme soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais pourtant recommandé à Don de ne pas travailler aussi tard et à Mikey d'aller dormir après avoir regardé son film. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, ces petits entêtés.

Raphael avala sa gaufre, répliquant avec un sourire mauvais:

-Ça prouve qu'ils n'ont pas envie de t'obéir.

Miwa fronça des sourcils.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Raph. Tu sembles oublier qui est l'aîné de nous 2.

Sentant une énième dispute poindre le bout de son nez Maître Splinter frappa le sol d'un coup sec de sa canne.

-Il suffit! Prend ton petit-déjeuner, ma fille, je vais aller voir si Donnatelo et Michangelo sont réveillés.

-Bien, Père.

De très très mauvaise humeur Rapahel se resservit, mais garda le silence. Miwa s'installa à table, prit une gaufre qu'elle saupoudra de sucre en poudre. Yoshi Hamato quitta la cuisine qui fait aussi salle à manger pour se diriger vers la chambre la plus proche: Celle de Mikey.

Frappant à la porte Maître Splinter attendit patiemment que son plus fils vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Michangelo fatigué, aux yeux mi-clos, frissonnant, des gouttes de sueur perlant le long du visage.

Sans attendre que Mikey ouvre la bouche le rat humanoïde posa sa main sur le front de son fils. Constatant qu'il est brûlant de fièvre, il lui ordonna de se recoucher pendant qu'il irait préparer un thé aux herbes médicinales.

-D'accord, père.

La réponse surprit le rat humanoïde car il souvient que quand Mikey était malade enfant il voulait rester auprès de ses aînés au risque de les contaminer à leurs tours.

Retournant sur ses pas Yoshi Hamato expliqua à ses aînés (Donnie est attablé, encore endormi) que Michangelo est malade, qu'il lui prépare un thé spécial afin de l'aider à guérir.

-Si cela ne fonctionne pas, Miwa, tu sais quoi faire.

La Kunoichi acquiesça. Depuis toujours Miwa a toujours accepté de remonter à la surface pour ramener des médicaments, de la nourriture ou des affaires neuves pour ses frères, son père et elle-même.

-Je comptais remonter à la surface après le petit-déjeuner. expliqua-t-elle.

-Très bien. approuva Splinter. Quand à vous mes fils, n'oubliez pas l'entraînement.

Donatello acquiesça tandis que Raphael soupira. Encore un entraînement…

_Bon, au moins m''entraîner contre Don va être du gâteau._ pensa-t-il.

Miwa se leva de table, ayant terminé de manger, s'essuyant les lèvres.

-Je vais aller chercher les médicaments. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Pourrais-tu acheter trois nouvelles trousses de secours, Neesan? demanda Donnie. Avant de travailler sur mon ordinateur, j'ai fais l'inventaire: Elles sont complètement vides.

Offrant un doux sourire à son petit frère, Miwa se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Bien sûr. Et fais bien attention à toi, Raph est de très mauvais poil ce matin.

Et elle partit après s'être changée. Car pour passer inaperçue des humains il faut s'habiller comme eux, pas vrai?

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans problèmes, Maître Splinter apporta le thé aux vertus médicinales à son plus jeune fils qui s'endormit après l'avoir bu.

A la surface Miwa sortit de chez le pharmacien avec les médicaments et les trois trousses de secours. Le temps est doux, il n'y a pas de vent, en respirant profondément la jeune femme devina que c'est le printemps.

-J'espère que Père acceptera ma demande. murmura-t-elle. Les garçons sont assez grands et puis ils ne seront pas seuls.

La jeune femme reprit sa route quand elle se rappela de quelque chose!

_J'ai failli oublier que Mikey souhaitait avoir le dernier numéro de Spiderman! Comme je dois acheter le premier numéro des Héros de l'Espace!_

A l'évocation du nom du dessin animé de son frère disparu Miwa sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Douze ans sont passés depuis cette terrible nuit où elle n'a pas su protéger son petit frère. Malgré le temps passé la culpabilité est toujours présente quand la moindre petite chose lui rappelle Leo ou quand elle pense à lui.

-Leo…souffla-t-elle en portant sa main de libre à son cou.

Son père et ses frères avaient trouvé (Dieu sait comme les hommes jettent tout et n'importe quoi) plusieurs bijoux en or. Grâce à l'une de ses inventions Don créa le pendentif qu'elle porte autour du cou ainsi que ceux des autres.

Le sien représente un katana, un saï, un bâton et un nunchaku qui sont les armes de ses frères. Un saï pour Raph, un bâton pour Donnie et un nunchaku pour Mikey tandis que le katana était l'arme de Leo.

Ses frères portent le même pendentif à la différence que les bijoux ne représentent pas leurs armes respectives. Afin de ne pas les perdre, ils ne les portent qu'au repaire et après l'entraînement.

-Pardonne-moi Leo, par ma faute, je n'ai pas su te protéger. murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle! entendit-elle quelqu'un l'appeler.

Curieuse et méfiante, Miwa se retourna pour voir une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de ses frères courir vers elle. Une fois après d'elle la jeune fille prit la parole.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous avez perdu ceci.

L'adolescente sortit de sa poche…

_Le bandeau de Leo!_ reconnut Miwa.

Tendant sa main de libre vers le morceau de tissu, elle le mit dans le sac de courses afin d'être sûre qu'il ne tombera pas de nouveau de sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. la remercia-t-elle en souriant.

-Y a pas de quoi! lui rendit son sourire l'adolescente aux cheveux roux. Faites attention la prochaine fois! Au revoir!

La jeune fille se retourna puis se mit à courir, visiblement en retard.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de reprendre sa marche Miwa sentit une aura qu'elle ne connaît pas. Se retournant, elle ne vit personne derrière elle, mais l'aura ressentie est pourtant bien dans les parages.

-Etrange…

Levant les yeux vers les buildings elle ne vit rien.

_Le plus prudent serait d'attirer la personne à qui appartient cette aura dans un coin isolé afin que personne ne puise nous remarquer._ songea-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Arrivée à un cul de sac, elle déposa les courses au sol, sortit son bandeau qu'elle noua derrière la tête. Son bandeau à elle est rose qui symbolise des valeurs plutôt positives comme l'innocence, la douceur, le romantisme, le sucré. Elle l'a choisi car elle représente le calme, la paix, la sérénité, la tranquillité et la confiance. Certes, elle n'est plus une petite fille, mais le reste la représente assez bien.

Miwa dut quitter ses pensées car elle ressentit de nouveau l'aura étrangère.

-Quisquis es, ostende te! cria-t-elle en sortant de sous son manteau son ninjatō, prête à se battre.

-Une femme ninja? répondit le propriétaire de l'aura d'une voix amusée. Intéressant.

Miwa releva vivement la tête. Elle put voir la silhouette du haut du toit sauter et atterrir sans mal sur ses pieds. Se mettant en position défensive, la lame de son arme devant elle, la jeune femme détailla le nouvel arrivant.

_C'est un ninja. Plus grand que moi, ses armes sont des katanas, le visage et le corps cachés. A-t-il honte de son apparence? Si c'est le cas, je comprends mieux le pourquoi il se cache. Est-il plus fort ou de même niveau que moi? Comment savoir avec son corps caché?_

Son regard fut attiré par un logo cousu sur l'épaule du vêtement. Son sang ne fit qu'un cours dans ses veines.

-Tu es au service de Shredder! cria-t-elle, furieuse, le cœur battant.

-C'est exact. sourit l'inconnu. Sans lui, je serai mort comme un chien.

Sortant ses katanas l'inconnu courut vers Miwa qui para l'attaque.

[Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vais essayer de décrire un combat comme ceux que l'on voit dans les Tortues Ninjas de 2012, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Vous voilà prévenus!]

Elle repoussa son adversaire qui recula de trois pas, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer qu'elle attaqua. Agile, son adversaire évita la lame de Miwa comme il para facilement chacun de ses coups et l'inverse est vrai aussi.

_Nous sommes à égalité._ songea-t-elle._ Si nous poursuivons le combat, je risque d'inquiéter Père et mes fr…_

Entendant le sifflement d'une lame se diriger par la droite vers sa gorge, Miwa se laissa tomber à terre, se rattrapant avec la main gauche, elle fit un puissant croche-pied à son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

Se remettant debout les deux adversaires posèrent leurs armes, pointes vers le sol, afin de reprendre leur souffle.

-Tu es très forte, Kunoichi. sourit l'inconnu admiratif. Tu es l'unique personne qui ne m'ait pas demandé d'arrêter.

-Inutile de me flatter, jamais je ne laisserai un homme qui est au service d'un assassin m'avoir par des flatteries.

-Très bien, c'est noté. acquiesça l'homme au corps caché. Et je suppose que ton nom est Miwa Hamato? Non?

Miwa releva la tête, pointant la pointe de son arme en direction de son adversaire.

-La politesse veut que l'on se présente avant de demander le nom d'une femme!

L'inconnu sourit, s'inclina profondément, sa main de libre sur le cœur.

-Veuillez me pardonner cette méprise de ma part, je me nomme Nōnēmu.

Miwa fronça un peu plus des sourcils. _Nōnēmu? Ce n'est pas un nom! A moins que Oroku Saki ne lui ai donné ce nom pour masquer sa véritable identité?_

La jeune femme vit son adversaire se redresser, portant sa main de libre à son oreille. S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, il s'excusa:

-Je suis au regret de mettre fin à notre discussion, Mlle Hamato, mais mon maître m'appelle, je ne peux lui désobéir.

Se dissimulant dans les ombres, il partit sans faire de bruits. Comme un vrai ninja.

°Petit frère

°° Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous!


	3. Qui es-tu Nōnēmu?

***Avis à tous ceux ou toutes celles qui ont lue ma fic! Je vous remercie infiniment de la lire depuis le début, j'en suis très honorée! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 3 : Qui es-tu Nōnēmu?

Nōnēmu arriva chez son maître sans être le moins du monde essoufflé. S'avançant vers la salle où son maître l'attend le Ninja au corps et visage cachés attendit, patient.

_La patience est la première des vertus chez un Ninja._ pensa-t-il.

Sortant l'un de ses ninjatôs°, Nōnēmu porta la lame en horizontale, son visage caché s'y représenta comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir. Son reflet lui montra un visage caché par une cagoule où de légères fentes lui permettent de voir, mais empêchent ses adversaires de voir la couleur de ses yeux.

_Je voudrais tellement enlever ces vêtements, montré qui je suis. Mais le Maître est formel: Je ne peux retirer ces vêtements que dans mes appartements. Miwa Hamato a-t-elle raison? Le Maître serait-il un assassin?_

Nōnēmu secoua fortement la tête en signe de négation.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de douter! Sans le Maître, je serai mort depuis longtemps, jamais je n'aurais atteint le poste que j'occupe en ce moment même._

L'homme aux ninjatôs jumeaux reprit pieds avec la réalité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il rangea son arme tandis qu'il reconnut les hommes qui en sortirent, il n'en fut pas surprit.

_Xever et Chris Bradfort._ les reconnut-il.

Sans leur adresser un mot l'homme aux ninjatôs entra dans la salle où il s'arrêta à un mètre du siège du Shredder, posant un genou à terre, son bras gauche se posant dessus, tête basse.

-Mes respects, Maître. le salua-t-il.

-Comment s'est déroulée ta mission Nōnēmu?

-Très bien, Maître. répondit l'homme caché. J'ai pu rencontrer Miwa Hamato, nous nous sommes battus. Excellente Ninja et un adversaire à ma hauteur.

Derrière son masque Oroku Saki sourit, fier de son Ninja:

-Etait-elle accompagnée de tortues?

-Non, maître, elle était seule.

Shredder acquiesça, pensif.

_Hamato aurait-il honte d'avoir adopté ces tortues? Si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas facile de les retrouver et les exterminer._

Nōnēmu regarda son maître, lui aussi, dans ses pensées. Il se rappelle que la question précédente l'avait fait frissonner. Pas un frisson de plaisir, mais de peur. Pourquoi?

_Certes, le Shredder est un homme puissant dont l'aura impose le respect, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ai-je frissonné de peur. Sans lui, je serai mort! Je lui dois la vie!_

Bien que dans ses pensées Nōnēmu entendit parfaitement son maître lui demander de se retirer. Ce qu'il fit, toujours dans ses pensées, se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Une fois entré, sans allumer la lumière, il se dirigea vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir déposé ses ninjatôs sur la table basse qui lui fait face. Les mains croisées, le menton posé dessus, son index gauche tapotant légèrement sa mâchoire.

_Et ces rêves? Ces rêves si étranges qui viennent peupler mes nuits, que signifient-ils? Avais-je une vie avant que le Shredder ne me recueille?_

Se redressant Nōnēmu retira ses vêtements qu'il plia correctement puis qu'il déposa sur le canapé. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, bras croisés, il ne tira pas les rideaux.

_Je sais qui je suis, alors pourquoi ces toutes questions? _

L'homme aux ninjatôs se rappela ce qu'il avait lu quand il était petit.

_« Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le répéter » de George Santayana._

Retournant au canapé Nōnēmu soupira longuement, la tête entre les mains.

_Il faut que j'aille voir Ann, elle seule saura m'aider._

-Vous avez un message. retentit une voix à sa droite.

Quittant le canapé, Nōnēmu se dirigea vers son ordinateur où il appuya sur une touche. Il s'écarta afin que la lumière ne l'éblouisse ou est-ce par ce qu'il refuse de voir son corps?

Quelque soit la réponse l'ombre appuya sur une autre touche afin que la lumière de son ordinateur soit plus faible, mais suffisamment distingue pour qu'il puisse lire le message sans que la lumière projette des ombres sur lui.

Bonjour Nōnēmu,

Je t'écris ce mail pour avoir de tes nouvelles car 3 mois sont passés depuis notre dernier rendez-vous.

Dors-tu paisiblement? As-tu encore des questions à me poser?

N'hésite pas à me contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu sais que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber.

Au plaisir de se revoir,

Ann.

Ecrivant sa réponse puis refermant son ordinateur Nōnēmu se mit à réfléchir. _Maître Shredder ignore où je me rends quand je quitte la base._

Tournant la tête vers le radioréveil, il constata qu'il n'est que 8h du matin. _C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour aller voir Ann. A moins de méditer un peu le temps passera peut-être plus vite._

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait! Nōnēmu se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'assied en position du lotus sur son lit, fermant les yeux, la respiration calme et le cœur battant sereinement.

Une faible aura blanche l'entoura, mais ne révéla pas son apparence physique. A son plus grand mécontentement il revit les mêmes images que dans ses rêves.

Un rat de grande taille vêtu d'un kimono bordeaux dont les bras et la base des phalanges sont recouverts de bandages. Son regard brun-rouge brille d'amusement, portant quelque chose (mais Nōnēmu n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est) dans ses bras, en regardant quatre enfants dont trois petites tortues et…

_Miwa Hamato._ reconnut-il la petite fille riant aux éclats.

Il la vit, portant dans ses bras une petite tortue au bandeau mauve qui rigole, elle aussi. La raison de leurs éclats de rire? Nōnēmu vit une petite tortue au bandeau orange courir, essayant d'échapper à sa poursuivante qui porte un bandeau rouge, le poing droit levé, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Miiikey! Si je t'attrape, t'es une tortue morte!

La tortue répondant au surnom Mikey, loin de se sentir en danger, éclata de rire tout en continuant de courir.

Nōnēmu fronça des sourcils.

_Bon, d'accord. _admit-il à contrecœur._ Ce n'est pas le même rêve que celui de la dernière fois, mais l'unique chose de semblable est que je vois ces trois tortues et ce rat. Quel lien avec moi?_

L'être caché essaya de chasser ces images parasites de son esprit, mais comme il s'y attendait, elles ne partirent pas, s'ancrant plus profondément dans son esprit. Décidant d'interrompre sa médiation Nōnēmu décroisa les jambes, se relevant.

Revenant vers la fenêtre du salon, il écarta légèrement le rideau, regardant sans les voir les gens courir dans tout les sens tel des fourmis.

_Je ne peux sortir le jour. La nuit est mon alliée._ pensa-t-il.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur, posant sa main gauche à son œil Nōnēmu tomba à genoux.

_Et cette douleur qui n'en fini pas…_pesta-t-il.

12 ans. Cela fait douze ans que la douleur à son œil ne l'a jamais quitté, se réveillant dans des moments inattendus. Comme celui-ci.

-Si je retrouve ce rat, je lui ferai payer son geste. murmure-t-il en serrant son poing de libre.

***Salut, salut! Enfin, terminé! Bon, j'avoue ce n'est pas la fin que j'espérais pour ce 3****ème**** chapitre, mais bon! C'est mieux que rien, non? Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens! Bizz!***

°Dans les premiers chapitres, je me suis trompée! J'ai dis « katanas » et non « ninjatôs » ce qui sont les vraies armes que petit Leo avait sur lui ainsi que Nōnēmu!


	4. Permission de sortie

***Bonjour ou bonsoir les gens! j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce 4****ème**** chapitre de « La famille Hamato »!***

Chapitre 4: Permission de sortie

Sous la surface Miwa avait acheté les comics de Spiderman qu'elle savait que son frère malade adorait, bien qu'il possède une collection démesurée sur (presque) tous les Super-Héros, elle en avait profité pour faire des courses. Par contre la jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé de BD sur les Héros de l'Espace, mais elle avait acheté la figurine du Capitaine Ryan.

Les quelques fois où la Kunoichi remontait à la surface elle achetait toujours un petit quelque chose afin d'honorer son frère disparu. Son père avait essayé de la raisonner en lui répétant que jamais elle ne parviendrait à faire son deuil si elle continuait d'acheter les cassettes préférées (aujourd'hui une figurine) du dessin animé préféré de Leonardo.

Miwa avait expliqué à son père que, justement, elle ne voulait pas oublier son petit frère au bandeau bleu, qu'elle honorait sa mémoire car elle se refusait de l'oublier.

Comme elle, ses frères ne voulaient pas oublier Leo. Donnie écrit toujours chaque jour ce qui se passe, Mikey prend grand soin de Meiyo son loup en peluche (celui de Leo, pas le sien!) et Raph discute avec Spike, une tortue terrestre que Miwa lui avait acheté à son 8ème anniversaire.

_Raph…_soupira la jeune femme. _Si tu acceptais de te confier, peut-être que cela nous aurait rapprochés?_

Elle sait que la culpabilité mord toujours le cœur de son frère au bandeau rouge. Après tout, n'avait-il pas forcé la main à Leo pour parier avec lui?

Miwa se rappela que quand Splinter leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de la mort de Leonardo petit Raphael avait tout raconté. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que son grand frère quitterait les égouts pour suivre leur grande sœur à la surface!

_J'aurais très bien pu en vouloir à Raphael, mais ses larmes et son désarroi étaient sincères. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir? Il n'avait que 3 ans!_

Perdue dans ses pensées Miwa ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était rentrée, qu'elle posa les courses sur la table à manger, qu'elle les rangea, posant sur la table les comics et la figurine. Sortant le ruban bleu de son frère disparu, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Donatello où pendant dix minutes elle fabriqua un cadre où elle posa à l'intérieur le précieux bandeau.

En sortant du laboratoire elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle accrocha le cadre de façon à être vu en entrant dans la pièce. En dessous du bandeau retenu par du papier collant, un petit mot y est écrit en lettres d'or. On y lit ceci:

**« Kibō wa watashitachi no kokoroninokoru anata ga nokotteta koto ga naikaradesu. »°**

Caressant tendrement le verre du cadre, elle ne put retenir une larme solidaire de rouler sur sa joue. _Leo..._

Se détournant du cadre elle ne remarqua pas la présence de ses petits frères au salon entrain de regarder la télé. Comme un zombie elle passa devant eux sans les voir.

-Mi'? l'appela Donnie, inquiet. Ça va?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers le dojo, arrivée près de la porte coulissante, elle retira ses bottes. Ouvrant la porte, elle entra, refermant la porte dans un silence qui ne lui ait pas familier. Se consultant du regard Raphael et Donatello ne comprirent pas le silence de leur aînée.

Se levant les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils virent le cadre, remarquant que le bandeau était propre ainsi que le petit mot.

-Miwa n'a pas abandonné espoir malgré sa tristesse. murmura Donatello en caressant le cadre.

La gorge nouée, Spike sur l'épaule gauche, Raphael ne dit rien. Pourquoi a-t-il provoqué Leo cette nuit-là? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Donnie lui répéter les recommandations de Splinter? Par orgueil. Voilà pourquoi. Il voulait tester son aîné, n'y croyant pas que Splinter pourrait choisir « une poule mouillée comme toi! » avait-il répliqué.

La tortue au bandeau rouge sait que sa phrase a blessé Leonardo, mais afin de lui prouver le contraire, il avait parié.

-Pari stupide…murmura-t-il.

Donnie avait entendu le murmure de son frère aîné. Que faire?

_Je voudrais bien le réconforter, mais Raph risque de mal le prendre._ pensa-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il, mes fils? leur parvient la voix de Splinter dans leur dos.

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir leur père, bras croisés, l'œil brillant.

Ce fut la tortue au bandeau mauve qui expliqua à leur père l'arrivée de Miwa, qu'elle avait fabriqué un petit cadre où à l'intérieur se trouve le bandeau de Leonardo, après elle est entrée dans le dojo sans les avoir remarqué Raphael et lui.

-On hésitait à entrer pour prendre de ses nouvelles. termina-t-il.

Yoshi Hamato acquiesça lentement. Demandant à ses fils de retourner au salon, il les rassura en leur expliquant qu'il va discuter avec la jeune femme. Les deux tortues acceptèrent de retourner au salon bien qu'inquiets pour leur sœur.

Une fois ses fils au salon le rat humanoïde fit coulisser la porte du dojo puis entra. En entrant dans la pièce il ne découvrit pas sa fille. S'avançant un peu après avoir refermé la porte, il sentit quelque chose mouiller son poignet gauche.

Intrigué, Yoshi Hamato leva son poignet afin de voir la « chose » qui lui ait tombé dessus.

_Du sang? Donatello ne m'avait pas dit que Miwa était blessée. Etrange…_

Relevant les yeux il vit sa fille dans la position du lotus, yeux clos, à un mètre du sol, une aura blanche l'entourant. Patient, le père de famille attendit que la médiation de sa fille se termine.

Depuis ce triste jour où Splinter avait annoncé à ses enfants la mort de Leonardo la médiation a toujours aidé Miwa a retrouvé son calme, à faire le vide dans son esprit…bien qu'elle se refusait à oublier le défunt.

Lorsque Miwa descendit vers la terre ferme son père put voir une légère coupure à la joue gauche qui saigne. Doucement la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, apercevant son père. Se relevant, elle sentit un liquide visqueux et chaud couler le long de sa joue.

Baissant l'œil elle vit la coupure d'où coule du sang.

_Nōnēmu m'aurait-il touché?_ pensa-t-elle, surprise.

Défaisant le bandage recouvrant son poignet elle s'en servit pour éponger le sang.

-Tu es battue, ma fille? prit la parole Splinter.

Miwa raconta à son père ce qui s'est passé à la surface. La jeune femme ne raconta pas la fabrication du cadre dans lequel elle a mit le bandeau de Leonardo car elle se doute qu'en entrant dans la cuisine son père le verrait.

-Maintiens-tu toujours ta demande, ma fille? demanda le rat humanoïde en regardant son enfant droit dans les yeux.

L'œil brillant de détermination, Miwa acquiesça:

-Mes frères ne sont plus de jeunes tortues qui ne savaient pas se défendre, ce sont des adolescents capables de se protéger les uns les autres. Et puis ils ne seront pas seuls, je serai auprès d'eux pour les guider.

Yoshi Hamato posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui sourit:

-J'ai confiance en tes capacités, ma fille…Dès demain soir, tes frères pourront sortir des égouts.

°L'espoir demeure en nos cœurs car jamais tu ne les as quittés.


End file.
